


Not as easy as it looks

by KleineM



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleineM/pseuds/KleineM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure what this is, something I came up with while re-watching the last episode. Friendship only, no slash. Just a short thing describing the filming of some of the scenes from the very last episode of Merlin. This is RPF, if that's not your thing, move along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as easy as it looks

**Author's Note:**

> None of this happened for real, this is fiction. Also I made the ad-lib part up. Spoilers for Merlin episode 5x13.

Bradley tried his best, he really did. You’d think acting dead should be the easiest of tasks, just lie down and relax. Turns out that it takes more than that.

  
The first scene they filmed today had been the one with the dragon. Not that the dragon was there, of course, but they had to act like it none the less. At least Colin did, as “Merlin” was holding “Arthur’s” body up while talking to the dragon. This always included a lot of screaming. 

They have had to reshoot the scene no less than 11 times because Bradley couldn’t help flinching every time Colin yelled “He’s my friend!” in his ear. By the time they get it right, Bradley is convinced that his hearing is permanently damaged.  
Colin just huffs, saying he should be happy that he didn’t have to drag a hunky football player around the entire time.

 

* * *

 

The next scene up was the one in which Arthur dies. Bradley doesn’t have much experience with dying, but he imagines it’s a bit like falling asleep but with added pain. He’s gotten pretty good at the whole almost-dead-but-not-quite-yet acting so he doesn’t foresee any problems.

  
_“CUT!”_   
_“Not enough emotion, you’re dying and this is the last chance you have to talk to your friend, let’s start over!”_

  
......  
 _“CUT!”_  
 _“Hate to say it but...you seem too alive?”_

  
....  
 _“CUT!”_

  
This time he messed a line up so he knows it’s his own fault. While Bradley starts getting annoyed with himself, Colin just smiles at him. A watery smile but still, it helps.  
The next time, Bradley is the one to yell cut, almost choking on his own voice.  
“What the hell was that Colin, are you trying to break me? “Stay with me”?”  
A few takes later, the directors are happy and they’re done. Colin’s ad-lib stays.

 

* * *

 

The last scene for today is, surprisingly, the second-to-last scene of the entire episode, where Merlin sends Arthur’s body off into the lake.  
Bradley is told to just lie completely still, for continuity reasons. He and Colin joke about whether or not Merlin would be able to carry Arthur into the boat without tipping it over.

  
Lying in a boat with your best friend mourning over your dead body wasn’t easy, and Bradley suddenly realised why the directors had chosen to save this scene to the end of their filming day. Bradley wondered for a second why he wasn’t on a football field instead of doing this.

  
The first take he involuntarily scrunched his face up trying not to react to Colin’s cold hand on his face. In the third take there was a spider waltzing over him, which made Colin laugh. Luckily someone removed the spider before Bradley had time to panic over it.

  
He steeled himself and they started again. The sixth take was the first one to go as planned, and Bradley thought he did pretty well, managing to ignore his best friend crying and sobbing next to him with so much emotion that he was sure his heart was breaking a little bit, even though he tried to remind himself that it was Merlin and not Colin standing by his side.

  
_“CUT! MAKE-UP PLEASE!”_  
 _“What now?”_ Bradley kept his eyes closed, trying not to be annoyed. He hated lying still.  
 _“You’ve got..tears..on your cheeks, that’s what.”_

  
Well shit, so much for hiding his emotions.  
 _“Are you crying over me, Bradley?”_  
 _“Shut up, Col.”_


End file.
